


fireproof

by niamsmuffin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Just lots of fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamsmuffin/pseuds/niamsmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on one direction's newest heart attack - i mean single - fireproof</p>
            </blockquote>





	fireproof

**Author's Note:**

> i am back again with yet another repost from my wattpad account @niamsmuffin. you should probably check me out there

niall was sat on his hotel room floor, crying once again. liam was out with sophia, just as he always was. niall begged his boyfriend to spend more time with him, but liam shook his head with a sly smile on his face and told him that he needed to keep up the act for a few more months, just until the contract ended. he gave niall a peck on the cheek and ignored the tears pooling in his eyes.

it was sad, the amount of time liam spent without niall. the blonde hated the separation, but did liam feel like his heart was cracking in two while he was away?

"niall, i'm back!" he heard liam's voice call into the hotel room. niall panicked. he scrubbed the tears from his face and sprinted into the bathroom, locking the door. "niall?"

"i'm in the loo!" nial called back as he frantically rubbed at his face. "be out in a second!"

when niall headed back out into their small living room, he was shocked to see liam standing there holding a cd. "i've got something to show you! promise not to freak out, yeah? it wasn't just me that wrote it, but it's for you. this is just my demo anyway. they said we could keep it. it's gonna be our new single."

niall frowned. he hadn't heard anything out a single. but nevertheless, he let liam put the cd in the player and pulled niall into his arms to sit on the couch. niall sat between liam's legs, with their legs tangled. liam pulled his arms tight around niall.

and then liam's voice filled the room. niall wasn't really focused on anything but the tears streaming downhis face. but a few lines did stand out to him.

"you must be fireproof  
cause no one saves me baby the way you do  
and nobody loves you baby the way i do"

liam had been singing in his ear the entire song, sounding very pleased with himself. "do you like it?" liam asked softly as the song faded out. "ni? why are you crying?"

''was that really for me?" niall whispered. the tears were still streaming down his face, and niall hadn't even bothered to wipe them.

"of course it was for you," liam grinned. he pecked niall's cheek and began wiping the tears from his face. "will you tell me why you're crying?"

"thank you," niall whimpered, cuddling back into liam. "thank you, thank you, thank you."

"why are you thanking me?" liam asked confusedly.

"for saving me," niall whispered into the quiet room. "i love you."

"i love you too."


End file.
